


[PODFIC] Poptart

by sksNinja



Series: 5 Min Fics [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Content, Fluff, Like the Fulffiest Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:54:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksNinja/pseuds/sksNinja
Summary: Author Summary: "Prompt: McHanzo, #6. 'H-how long have you been standing there?'"





	[PODFIC] Poptart

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poptart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8378809) by [Ilyen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen). 



> Disclaimer: To me, Podfics are as much a work of appreciation for the writer, as it is the fandom in general, but if for any reason the author would like this work removed, let me know. I will respectfully do so.

All story credit goes to [Illyen ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyen/pseuds/Ilyen)<3

Length: 00:04:32

Play/Download via Google Drive [Here](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1BzIC6U-UZfS6apIjFps4xi_vg46B5imb)

Listen on tumblr [Here](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/post/173943178985/poptart-by-illyen-author-blog-revolverwaffle-a)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my [Podfic Blog](https://wontyoureadtome.tumblr.com/) for bloopers, in-progress recordings, and the occasional one-shot mini-fic <3


End file.
